Namnapped
by Gatorgirl1999
Summary: Naminé never thought much about love. But when she's kidnapped by two handsome men, can she keep herself from falling for them?
1. Introduction

**A/N: Just something I came up with at school. La, la, la, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**Namnapped-**

**Chapter One-**

**Introduction**

I never really thought much about love. Just another emotion, I'd always tell myself. No big deal, right? I'll just be in an arranged marriage that will end up helping father's business. Who needs love right? I'll never fall in love. For three reasons:

1. As I said before, I'm going to end up getting married to some guy I don't know, so why even try to fall for someone else?

2. People always pretend to love me because of my money.

3. Who would like a girl like me? As I have said before, love was just another stupid emotion, until I met him.

**A/N: Sorry for the introduction being so short. I'll try to update soon. Thanks again for reading.**


	2. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I just made this story.**

**A/N: Yay, Chapter 2 is finally up! Sorry it took so long. I was writing for my other Kingdom Hearts story, 7 minutes in heaven. I'm also working on other stories and some one-shots, so sorry if my updates are slow! Okay, I really hope that you like this chapter! Oh yeah, Namin****é will have a different personality at first, but change as the story goes on (just thought you ought to know).**** WARNING: VERY SHORT SUCKISH CHAPTER. You have been warned O.O. Okay, enough of my stupid rambling! On with the story! Enjoy~**

**Chapter 2-**

**Kidnapped**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

_Love is fake. Every freaking part of it. Love is stupid. Love is just… annoying. But why do I love him? Him of all people?! For one he's poor. Yep, broke. He's clumsy. He's always way to honest and blunt. He's just so… ugh. How could I fall for someone like him?! Him, that boy with the cute, goofy grin. Him, that guy with those honest blue eyes… Don't smile at me. Don't laugh, and pretend everything's okay… Don't make me fall in love with you…_

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"Wake up. Please wake up Milady." Someone called. Could I never sleep in peace? "Mil-"

"I'm awake!" I shouted. The maid seemed shocked, but quickly changed faces.

"Your father is waiting in the dining hall. You may shower and dress before." She told me, bowing.

"Okay, okay." I yawned. _Why do I always have to wake up so early?_ I asked myself. Sheesh, being the daughter the man in charge of the world's biggest company sure has its downs… I walked into my large bathroom that connected to my bedroom and began to strip. I turned the shower on and took out my toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Hey, I think she's in here-"

"Eh?" I said, looking up. In walked a boy. Yes, a _boy_. He was somewhat tall and had yellow spiked hair than turned to the left. His blue eyes stared at me in shock. I screamed. "You pervert!" I yelled, covering my breasts.

"What's going on?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Dude, she's naked!" The blond said, his face flustered.

"Well cover her up!" The first voice demanded.

"What are you-" I started. But I was interrupted, the blond picking me up, wrapping me in a towel and carrying me away. "You better put me down or else you perverts!"

"You know what to do." The red head man said.

"What the heck- Mmm." I asked. But the blond picked something out of his pocket, put it in his mouth and kissed me. "What- Mmm…" My vision turned blurry and I lost consciousness.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"Uhh, Dad. I had the weirdest dream. Some perverts came in and-" I said, starting to sit up.

"Who are you calling a pervert? Roxas is the one that saw you naked." A red head answered.

"Kyaaaa! Who are you people?!" I asked, starting to freak out.

"No need to be so loud." He said, covering his ears.

"S-so wait! It wasn't a dream?!" I yelled.

"You really need to calm down little lady." He told me.

"Calm down? Calm down?! How can I calm down?! Some perverts came into my bathroom, carried me away, kissed me, and you ask me to CALM DOWN?! _Never_ ask a girl to calm down!" I huff.

"You know what, you're really loud. I don't like loud people. Especially ones that are annoying girls. Now you can calm down or I'll have Roxas put you to sleep again." He said, smiling. "What do you say?"

"Who are you guys? And what do you want with me?" I questioned.

"First, my name is not important, but you can call me Axel. The other guy that saw you naked was Roxas. And we need you because we're going to send your dear father a ransom. Got it memorized?" he replied.

"R-ransom?"

"Yep. You're going to make us rich. But first, we need to leave this world before someone figures out that you're gone."

"Wait, so I was kidnapped?!" I finally realized.

"You're slow." He told me.

"Oh my god! Somebody help me! Some- mfff" I yelled, but the man named Axel put his hand over my mouth.

"This is going to be a _long_ trip." He sighed.

"Let me mfff go!" I muffled. **(A/N: Is that even a word O.O?) **I kicked and screamed, but no one seemed to hear me.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"How long are you going to be in there!? I have to pee damn it!" Axel yelled, banging on the door.

"I'm not leaving until you take me home!" I replied.

"OPEN THE DOOR! NOW!!!" He screamed, banging harder. "Damn it, why does this freakin' ship only have one bathroom?!"

"It's your fault for taking me in the first place stupid!"

"You better open this door or I'll burn you to little pieces." He snapped back.

"You have to keep me alive to get your ransom. _Got it memorized_?" I mocked.

"Ugh!!! You are so dead!"

"Whatever." I answered, a smile on my face.

"You can't stay in there forever you know. You've got to eat." A different voice told me. The voice was calm and soft.

"I'm n-not hungry." I lied.

"Please open the door." He asked me. "I'll give you Axel's food."

"Hey!" Axel said.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom or not?" He hissed.

"Fine." Axel spat. I slowly stood up. _I am hungry… So hungry…._ I told myself, holding my empty stomach. I opened to door. Roxas and Axel looked at me. Axel ran past me and slammed the door shut. "Finally!" I was quiet.

"Sorry about that. When Axel has to go… well he _has_ to go." The one named Roxas said to me.

"Oh, okay." Was all I replied. "Umm, shouldn't there be someone driving the ship?"

"Oh, it's on auto pilot." He explained.

"Okay." I whispered. _I guess it won't be too bad. Roxas doesn't seem like a bad guy…_

"You should probably get some food. You've been in that bathroom for hours!"

"Uh, yeah. That would be really nice." I smiled.

**A/N: That just SUCKED! I'm sorry guys. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm focusing on 7 minutes in heaven so who knows when that'll be… *Sigh* Okay, I really want you to review because I want to know what you guys think so far. And also, I have some links on my profile for some cool/funny Kingdom hearts videos. Check those out if you want. Thank you again so much for reading! See you soon!**


	3. Split Personality

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I just made this story.**

**A/N: HUGE apology! I can't even recall the last time I updated this :/ Sorry everyone. I know this is late and I'm still NOT done with my other story 7 minutes in heaven… which is getting close to its end. I can't believe it! Anyway****,**** remember that I write as I type… so who knows what will happen :P And about her personality… it should be her 'normal' one near the end of the story. So… enjoy~**

**Chapter Three-**

**Split Personality**

**By: gatorgirl1999**

I woke up to yelling.

"What do you mean we can't pass? Why not!" I heard Axel yell. He just _had_ to go and wake me up? Didn't he? "What do you mean we need a pass!"

"I'm sorry sir… you can't come through here without a special pass. It's the rules."

"Rules smules!" He snapped.

"Why are you yelling so early?" I yawned.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed. "Go back to your room!" I looked over the situation for a moment.

"Move aside." I told him. "I got this."

"I'm sorry but you can't-" The guard started. I sniffled.

"It's just…" I sobbed. "I came here to visit my grandmother. She's really sick." I started to cry. "I just want to see her before she dies. Is that so bad? I love my grandmom!"

"Er…"

"I haven't seen her in over five years! I miss her so much!" I cried out, letting out several miserable sobs. "She's dying right now and I'll never be able to see her again!"

I could tell the guard was near breaking point. I gave another sob for the final blow.

"Little miss… I'm awfully sorry about your grandmother." He thought to himself for a moment. "I guess it would be okay. You're just here for a short visit right?"

I nodded.

"Yes…"

He sighed.

"If anyone asked, I never did this." He said, opening the gate.

"Oh! Thank you so very much kind sir! I'm sure my grandmother would be most grateful!"

"Be good now you hear?"

"Yes sir!"

"How'd you do that?" Axel asked me as we went through the gate.

"It's pretty easy. Everyone thinks I'm sweet and innocent and it's just soo easy to play."

"Whoa… cool."

I looked around.

"Where's that other guy?" I questioned.

"Huh? You mean Roxas? Probably still asleep. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering…" I mumbled.

Axel didn't look convinced, but he didn't question further.

"Whatever. Just stay out of the way, and NO talking to anyone." He sighed.

"Why are we here?"

"Supplies and food." He said.

"Morning." A voice yawned from behind us.

"Hey Roxas." Axel replied. "We're gonna stop for gas and supplies. I need you to stay here and watch Naminé."

"Why can't I come?" I pouted.

"_Because_, you're not going to be making any contact with anyone and you need to be watched. Who knows what you'll do to the ship while we're gone." He explained.

"You don't trust me?"

He didn't say anything.

"What do _you_ think?"

"Fine." I sighed. "Could you buy me a sketch pad?"

"Why would we waste money on you?" Axel laughed.

"I asked nicely!"

"Here." Roxas said, handing Axel something. "Just get her one."

"Fine." Axel rolled his eyes. Axel left the ship, leaving me and Roxas alone.

"Hungry?" He asked me.

"No."

Awkward silence…

_This is weird…_ I thought to myself. _What am I supposed to do? He saw me naked and kissed me! Well it wasn't a kiss kiss… but still!_

"So … you got us through the gate?"

"Yeah…" I answered.

"How'd you do that?" He asked.

"It wasn't that hard." I told him. "Just said some things."

"Really. I thought you were…" He paused.

"Rude?" I completed.

"No… just different." He shrugged.

"I can be sweet and nice." I said. He looked at me weird.

"So… you just don't like Axel? Or something."

"No… it's I don't know. It's complicated." I sighed.

He thought it over for a moment.

"So… at times you're really nice and sometimes… not so nice? I guess." He scratched his head in confusion.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"It's sorta like… a split personality." He said to more to himself than to me. "But which one's your real self?"

"Real self?" I didn't fully understand what he was trying to say.

"The one you're really like. You're true personality. Here." He said, handing me an apple.

"But I said I'm not-" I started.

"You're really hungry right?" He interrupted.

"How'd you know?"

"You're a bad liar." He replied, biting into his own apple. I held the apple in my hands and looked at it. I took the stem and twisted it.

_A… B… C… D… E… F… G… H… I… J… K… L… M… N… O… P… Q… R… _

It snapped.

_R for Roxas…_

I bit down into my apple.

_My true self…_

**A/N: I know I know I know it's short! I'm sorry! But don't worry everyone! I'm going to be updating this A LOT faster than I was before. I'll be updating this 7 minutes in heaven and she is my everything regularly. My other ones… sacrifice, twisted wonderland and walking across the clouds will be updated every now and then. So look out for new chapters and one-shots! Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I have good news. I'm gonna be starting highschool in a week! Oh... I can't wait! Wish me luck! Review?**


	4. Sweet Kisses

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I just made this story.**

**A/N: Hnn… haven't updated this in like what? 3 months? XD I'm so sorry. This was due to: writer's block, school and laziness ehhh -_- So I am deeply sorry for that. And this chapter will probably be on the shorter side… XD **

**Chapter Four**

**Sweet Kisses**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

I had a lot to think about. My parents. My life. My personality. Roxas had opened a window that had been locked for as long as I could remember. The truth was, I hated being rich. I hated all the presents. My dad would send me gifts instead of being home for Christmas. This wasn't love.

And I was hiding all my pain behind a rude and mean attitude, thinking it would get me attention. I had changed myself. It was impossible for me to be this perfect image everyone wanted me to be.

What have I done to myself? Being the sweet perfect child had gotten me pushed aside and ignored. So I became rude and rebelled, thinking it would get me love. But it made things worse. God I'm stupid.

And now I was gone. Away from what family I had. I hadn't really taken in the situation. What if I never see them again? What if he didn't pay the ransom? What if he didn't want me back? I was being the worst… why would he want me back?

"Naminé, time for- are you crying?"

"Go away Axel!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't go throwing things at me!" He said, slamming the pillow at me. I fell off my bed and landed on the floor.

I started to cry.

"Gah!" He stepped back. "I- shit! I didn't mean to!"

Why would he want me back? I sobbed at the mere thought. He never loved me in the first place. I hadn't cried in such a long time; I had allowed the tears to build up inside me and now they were coming through. I just laid on the floor, and cried. What a sad life I had lived. Really…

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Voices… fading... Slowly…

"I got her."

Who was who?

Who said what?

Did it matter?

I was lifted. Then, a voice. "Naminé?" I opened my eyes, my vision blurry. "You okay?"

I whimpered and hugged him. Who was it I was hugging, I didn't care.

"Naminé…" The voice whispered in my ear. I rested my head on his shoulder, crying softly, letting the tears flow. And I feel asleep in his arms…

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I woke up in someone's arms, dried tears stuck to my pale face. And the smell of something sweet. The warm embrace… I didn't want to let go.

"Naminé… you awake?"

I shut my eyes in response to his voice. Silence. He pulled my closer and my heart gave a quick leap. I've… never been this close to someone before… It felt… so strange.

"Don't let go." I whispered, falling back into a peaceful darkness.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I woke up again, but only partly. I was half asleep, dazed… I heard movement and I tried to open my eyes; I just rolled over slightly. I felt someone sit on the bed and I tossed. My eyes stayed glued shut. I wasn't able to fully take in anything. I was about to doze off again when something soft brushed up against my lips.

My body stayed perfectly still in response. Someone was on top of me now. With more force, my lips were met with something again. I felt something warm enter my mouth and I laid frozen in my spot. A kiss. Then two hands were placed on each side of my face and I was kissed over and over again. It stopped. Nothing. I sat up, fully awake now. No one was there.

A dream? No way…! I brought my hands to my lips. Who… who kissed me? I trailed my fingers over my mouth. That kiss… I could still feel the tongue slide around in my mouth. My face flushed at the thought and I stood up, walking over to the door; I pressed my ear to the door, my face still a light pink. I wanted it. I yearned for that kiss again. The sweetness of their lips against mine. I wanted to feel it again. I slide against the door and hit the floor. It… made me feel… so hot.

I reached for the door knob, standing up slowly. And oh so quietly, I creaked the door open and made my way to the kitchen, shaking slightly. I looked around the kitchen. There they were. Axel was making eggs with a piece of burnt toast in his mouth while Roxas was flipping through a manga while leaning back in his chair.

"Hey Naminé." Roxas said, not looking up from his book.

"Mph mff." Axel muffled through his piece of toast. I looked back and forth at the two. Who was it? Who kissed me!

"Something wrong?" Roxas asked me, finally looking up. I stared at the floor.

"No." I mumbled. Was it Roxas? I looked up at him. Was it Axel? I turned towards Axel. Who was it!

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

My heart sank. Low. Who kissed me? I had to know!

_Who do you want it to be?_ A small voice in the back of my mind echoed.

_I-I don't know! _I yelled back.

_Who do you think…?_ It whispered.

_I…_ I couldn't think.

_You liked it._ It teased, saying it again and again.

_S-so! How is that b-bad?_

_You want them to do it again._

_STOP IT! _I screamed in my head.

Over and over. You want to feel their lips against yours, you want them to-

"BE QUIET!" I screamed.

Axel and Roxas looked up from what they were doing and stared. I gasped and put my hands over my mouth. "Uhh…"

"Mphh mfph…" Axel said.

"What?" Roxas asked, giving him a weird look.

Axel removed his toast. "I SAID-!"

"Doesn't matter." Roxas sighed, going back to his book.

I looked at Roxas. Then at Axel.

"Something wrong?"

"Which…" I stopped myself before the question could slip my lips, but finished it instead in my mind. _Which guy kissed me while I was sleeping?_

**A/N: Hnn, this chapter turned out different than I thought XD In a good way I suppose. I already know who kissed her. But I might change it. Not sure yet lol. I'll set up a poll soon so look and vote for that. Thanks for reading and sorry the update took forever ehhh. Review? :3**


	5. The Necklace

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: Why hello there everyone. I'm sorry for there being slow updates but I'm super sick. I've got the flu and a bad ear infect TT~TT Yeah it sucks. *sighs* Anyway I will try to write as much as I can and I would also like to thank those who voted in my poll. It's still open so if you haven't voted yet do so! It's on my profile ^^ Well enough of me lol… to the story! Enjoy~**

**Chapter Five**

**The Necklace**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

"Hey… Roxas?" I said after finishing my bowel of rice.

"Yeah?" He looked up from the manga he was reading and looked me in the eyes.

"I…" I looked down. "I was just wondering if…" I bit my lip.

"Yeah?"

"Uhhh…. Never mind!" I laughed weakly. He gave me a weird look as I walked away. _No way could I ask him something like that. I can't ask if he was the one who kissed me…_

"What are you doing on the floor?" Axel asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I replied, getting up quickly and wiping the back of my white dress.

"Hey." He grabbed me shoulder and turned me around.

"Hmm?"

He grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards him.

"A-axel?" I stammered.

"Shush."

"What are you…?" I whispered, only to be interrupted by him putting his hand over my mouth.

"I said shut up."

"You don't have to be so-!" I stopped mid-sentence as he brought his face towards mine. Before I could say anything else he brought his mouth down on the hand over my mouth. _What the-_

He stayed there for about fifth teen seconds and let go. He then looked at Roxas and stuck out his tongue playfully and walked away. Heat rose to my face and I looked away flustered. _What the heck was that about? _Roxas just looked at me in shock and I ran to my room.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I slid to the floor after entering my room. Why would he do that? I mean, he did put his hand over… but still… I blushed again at the thought. Was it possible? Was Axel the one who kissed me while I was sleeping? My back was to the door when I heard a quiet knock.

"Y-yeah?" I asked.

"Can I come in?"

Roxas.

"Uhh… sure." I gulped. He saw it! What do I say?

"Umm, the door…"

"Oh! Yeah sorry!" I said, moving out of the way. I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "Did you need something?" I asked nervously.

"More like…" He said moving past me. "Needing to show you something. Right about…now."

"What is… whoa!" I gasped when I looked in Roxas's direction. He was by the window and a huge burst of fireworks exploded nearby.

"Best view on the ship." He grinned. I walked over to the window and gazed up at the sky.

"It's so pretty…" I whispered.

"Yeah…" He replied, looking at me. "Beautiful." I looked away awkwardly, covering my face with my long blonde hair.

"Naminé-"

"Good night Roxas!" I interrupted, staring at my feet.

"Naminé…" He took my face and I shut my eyes and flinched. "Good night." He whispered in my ear.

He let go of me, but I pulled him back. _Why do I feel so weird? I've never felt this way before… I don't want him to leave. I don't want him to go away…_

"Don't go." I whispered. He opened his mouth to say something. "Please?"

Hurt flicked threw his eyes for a second and then a face I didn't quite understand showed up.

"Why don't you ask Axel instead?"

"W-what?" I was completely taken back by his question… it hurt.

"Doesn't matter who it is right?" He went on.

_What? No! That's not true! I'm… I'm asking you because-_

"Roxas-"

"You'll just take any one who throws affection your way." He interrupted coldly. His voice was hard. "Good night." He slammed the door behind him, leaving me lost, confused… and most of all… hurt.

_That's not true. THAT'S NOT TRUE!_

"ROXAS!" I called his name, running to the door immediately after him. I pulled continuously at knob, but Roxas had locked the door behind him, leaving me trapped in my room. "Roxas! That's not it! That's not it!" I cried out, furiously banging on the door; it stayed locked no matter how much I yanked it. "Open the door you idiot…" I sobbed, sliding to the floor. "Open the door…"

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I woke up to the tears still sticking to my face. I slowly stretched my hand to try and open the door, but it wouldn't open. It was still locked. My throat hurt from all the screaming I did last night. I stood up and wobbled to my bed, wiping away what tears were left. I brought my hand to the back of my neck and gasped.

_My necklace! No no no! Where is it! _

I ripped all the sheets off my bed and the pillows, frantically searching for my precious necklace. I pulled up the mattress and looked under the bed. Nothing.

Where is it? I start to panic and I flipped everything in the room upside down. I looked in the bathroom that was connected to my room; I looked in the small nightstand and I looked to see if it was caught in my hair. It wasn't.

The window! I walked over to the one and only small window in my room. I saw a shining light come from just below it on the other side. I see it! The necklace was dangling on a bent piece of medal and I climbed up through the window, stretching my arm as far as possible to try and reach it.

I was so close! But my short arms weren't enough to reach it. I went farther through the window to try and reach it but still it was out of reach._ I know! I'll get Axel to unlock the door and he can get it! _I quickly calmed down at the thought of the idea. I would get it back. But my hopes were crushed as I tried to make my way back out the tiny window.

"Ack!" I… I'm stuck! "Axel!" I called his name.

"What's wrong?" Axel sighed from the next room over. Yes! He was nearby! But… how do I explain this!

"My butt's stuck, er… in the window…" I muttered in embarrassment.

"What?"

"My butt's stuck!" I blushed.

"What?"

"I said my ASS IS FUCKIN STUCK IN THE WINDOW!" I cried out in frustration. I tried to wiggle out my there was no space.

"A widow. Whoa… I mean their wife just died and you-"

"I said window not widower you dumbass!" I yelled. I had to get the necklace. Quick! It was slipping… I heard footsteps and Axel entered the room. I kicked my feet, trying to escape.

"Stay still stupid." He grunted, walking over to me; after looking at me for a few seconds he let out a laugh. "Wow. How the hell did this happen?" I balled up my fists.

"S-shut up! Just help me get out!" I steamed, kicking my legs back and forth.

"OW! Watch where you kick!"

"I can't see! My head's on the other side _remember!_" I hissed.

Axel just muttered. "Maybe I should just leave you here. Might teach you a lesson."

"Don't!" I cried.

"Then shut up and let me help you."

I went quiet. There was nothing for a moment and then I felt two hands on my ass.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed, kicking him in the face.

"Trying to get you out!"

"Don't touch my butt!" I huffed.

"Do you want to get out or not?" He yelled in replied. I bit my lip in frustration.

"Hurry up!" I said, looking away. I don't know why I looked away; it wasn't like he could see my face…

"I'll try the feet." He yanked hard at my feet and I screamed in pain.

"OW!"

"Stay still!" He demanded.

"I am staying still! You're the one yanking at my feet!" I groaned.

"Do you want to get out or not?"

"Well you're hurting me!" I suddenly got an idea. "Axel! Push me!"

"W-whaaa?" He replied in confusion.

"Do it! Quick!" I commanded. He put his hands on me and pushed me out the window. "Not so fast! I'll fall! Ah-!" Axel yanked at my feet and stopped me from failing. "Holy shit Axel! I said be careful!"

"Well if you weren't so fat it'd be way easier!" He hissed.

I froze.

"I'm not fat!" I whimpered.

"What are you trying to do anyway?"

"Just keep pushing and don't go!" I told him. He let me down slowly and I was close enough to reach the necklace. "I got it! Just-" I instantly grabbed the necklace, but as I did, Axel's hands slipped from me and I crashed into something.

"What the-" A voice shouted as I feel on top of them.

I looked up in shock. "R-roxas?" I got up immediately and looked away embarrassed.

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

"I… I just dropped my necklace but I have it now so sorry!" I yelled quickly, trying to run away, but he yanked on to my arm forcing me to come back. He glanced at the window and locked eyes with Axel.

"What were you doing?" He asked me again.

"My necklace-" I started.

"I mean with Axel." He cut me off and then turned to me.

"Stufffff…." Axel grinned from behind the window. We both turned our heads towards him.

Roxas let go of my hand which surprised me because I forgot he was holding it.

"What?" Roxas's voice was calm and cool, completely unlike how it was last night.

"It's none of your business. Axel was just helping me anyway." I said in his place. Axel didn't say anything for a moment. Then he shrugged.

"What she said. Just helpin' her out."

Roxas was quiet.

"Umm… anyways Axel, can you help me put my necklace back on?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure."

I started to walk over to him but Roxas grabbed my arm once more.

"I'll do it." He told us both, bringing me to him and turning me around. "Hold up your hair."

I used one arm to hold up my hair and I glanced to see Axel grinning at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Necklace." I passed back the necklace and he unclipped it and wrapped it around my neck. "Move your arm but keep your hair up." I did as he said and he re-clipped the necklace.

"Niceeeee…" Axel smiled, clicking his tongue. Roxas didn't respond, he just looked at me and said, "Breakfast time."

**A/N: As you can see, this chapter is a little longer than what I usually have which is quite strange because I hadn't planned it too at all it just kind happened O.o XD You can start to see Roxas getting a little jealous tee hee. I don't know when I will be updating this again BUT I will be writing and typing chapter 26 first so that should be up sooner or later. Well thanks for read haha and I hope that you enjoyed! Review :3 ?**


	6. Pancakes and Other Messes

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: Hello again guys. As you can see… I am terrible at updating. I will not be dropping any of my stories****, there will just be slow updates. And the letter L on my keyboard is stuck so I have to press multiple times to get it! UGH annoying I swear. Anyway… here's the next chapter for Namnapped and sorry for the wait… Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six:**

**Pancakes and Other Messes**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

I made pancakes for breakfast. I kept glancing around the room every couple of minutes. Axel was leaning back in his chair smiling the world away while Roxas was sitting in a chair with his head down on the table. "Sooo…" I said breaking the silence awkwardly. "Why were there fireworks last night?" No one said anything. Axel just shrugged and went back to what he was doing. "R-roxas? Do you know?"

He simply grunted and turned his head away from me. The smile I had plastered on my face started to fade away and my gaze fell to the pan. "Crap!" My eyes widened in horror at the site of my burning pancake. I quickly flung the pan off the stove and the bottom of my hand hit the burning metal. I screamed out and fell to the floor, clutching my burnt palm.

"Ow, ow, OWWW!"

Axel and Roxas tossed their heads my way. Roxas started to get up but Axel made his way over to me first.

"Hey…" He grabbed my hand. I whimpered.

"Ow!" I cried out. He flipped over my hand and observed it. Axel stood me up and brought me over to the sink. He turned on the cold water and let it wash over my aching hand. I flinched. "I-it burns."

"It's blistering…" Axel muttered, leaving my side and going through a nearby cabinet. He brought out a small first aid-kit. Roxas watched silently from his seat. My face turned a bit red when he walked back over.

"Something wrong?" He asked, looking at me. Axel was actually being… serious. It was weird.

"I just…" I failed to find the words to complete my sentence and I left my mouth open, hoping that something… anything would come out. Axel continued with his work and but some type of cream on my hand. "It's cold!" I squeaked. He laughed. Then he wrapped it. I looked down once he had finished and observed what he had done.

"Feel better?" He asked me. I nodded slowly in response. "I'll make some more pancakes." I turned my head to look for Roxas, but he had disappeared. I looked around the room… it was just me and Axel. Axel starting whistling as he made some more pancakes and I took a seat at the wooden table. My heart felt heavy. _Why do I feel so bad? I didn't do anything wrong…_ I look at the door that led to the kitchen, staring… hoping to see Roxas return through it any minute. He didn't.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

Me and Axel ate in silence, the only sound being our silverware clanking against our plates. I only ate half of one… playing with the rest of my food. After Axel stuffed his mouth with what seemed like twenty or more pancakes, he left the table and headed elsewhere. I was alone and I looked at the ten or more pancakes still left on the table.

I thought of Roxas and how he didn't eat anything… having left and all. I glanced at the plates one last time. I bit my lip and finally picked up the plate, a fork and some syrup. I had no idea where Roxas's room was, the ship probably had a billion rooms. _Well…_ not a BILLION… but a lot. I walked around for a while, getting frustrated at not being able to find his room. I was just about to give up as I was walking by the last door when someone opened it. I looked.

"Naminé?"

Roxas.

"Oh…" was all I could say. I stood frozen by his door.

"Did you need something?" He asked me. There was no emotion in his voice, nor on his face.

"Oh… um…" I presented him the plate of pancakes. He looked at the plate, and then at me.

"Did Axel make those?"

"Well…. Yeah-" I started. But Roxas closed the door. "Wait!" I stuck my foot between the door and the door jam, stopping the door from being able to close. "I'll make more!" I said, looking up at him. "If you want…" Roxas let out a sigh and opened the door.

"With strawberries. They have to have strawberries." He told me, walking out into the hallway with me. "You coming?" I followed behind him, a small grin attached to my face.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"Okay… I got this." I told myself, grabbing the pan and getting ready to flip. I closed my eyes and lifted the pan. I opened an eye, seeing if I did it. I had missed. VERY MUCH SO… The pancake had left the pan and landed on Roxas's head. I gasped. "Oh my god. I'M SORRY!" I squeaked, putting my hands over my mouth. Roxas lifted the half cooked pancake off his head. You could see the pancake mix in his blonde hair. He shook his head. "Sorry, sorry SORRY!"

"It's fine." He walked over to the sink next to me, turning on the water and sticking his head under it. He pulled his hands through his hair and then turned the water off. Then he shook his hair in the sink. "It's not hard." He said, walking over to me. "Just takes…" He went up behind me and flipped the next pancake perfectly. "Practice." The water from his hair dripped down my neck and my body shivered. "Something wrong?" I turned my neck so I was looking up at him. Our faces were just a few inches apart.

"Uh-" Roxas started to lean in but I flung my neck back around, my gaze at the pan. My face exploded with a red color. "T-the pancake is gonna burn…" I stammered. Roxas set his chin on my right shoulder and wrapped his arms around me. My body practically melted at his touch. "R-roxas…" It didn't feel bad… more like, uncomfortable. I wiggled a bit awkwardly. "D-did you ever get my sketchbook?" Roxas let go. "From before?" He looked at me in a daze and starting walking out the door.

"Follow me." He called. I took the pan off the stove and abandoned our pancakes, following nervously behind Roxas. Many thoughts bobbled in my mind of why Roxas would suddenly embrace me. I still blushed at the thought and tried to shake off the feeling. When we got to his room, I stood by the door as Roxas entered the room, going through his things. He looked over at me. "You coming in?"

I stood speechless by the door. He took out the sketchbook and waved it. It was perfect. The spiral hard cover was covered with colors and it was _thick_. It was thick! Four-hundred or maybe even five-hundred pages I could use! Almost hypnotized, I walked over and grabbed it. I hugged it with pure joy.

"Here are some drawing utensils or whatever." Roxas told me, handing me a package of art supplies. "The guy at the store recommended it." I snatched it from his hands and ripped it open. Roxas stretched out on his bed while I observed everything. My father had always ignored my love for art and I rarely even drew anymore. I opened the sketchbook to a clean page. I got a mechanical pencil, light blue, and looked up. Roxas had fallen asleep. I looked at him and then at my sketchpad. I bit my bottom lip and stared at his perfectly still body… and I started to sketch…

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

After sketching for two hours, I looked at what I created. The only trouble was the hair. I kept erasing and re-drawing it, never getting it quite right. I was so into drawing the hair that I failed to realize that Roxas had woken up. I kept the image of his hair in my mind as my pencil moved across the paper.

"What are you drawing?" He asked me, taking the sketchpad from my hands. I jumped up in response to grab it but he lifted it up out of my reach. He looked at it, still holding it in the air. "You drew a picture of me?"

My face turned a bright red. "I-"

"That's creepy." His voice was flat.

My heart sank. "I'm sorry-"

He laughed. "I'm just kidding silly. It's good, really good." I blushed and he handed me my sketchbook. "Do I really look like that when I sleep?"

I laughed.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

There was a lot I didn't know about Roxas. His favorite color was blue, as was mine. He _loved _strawberries, they were his favorite food. He even grew up in Twilight Town, not too far away (maybe two or three hours) from where I lived.

"So why do you always wear that necklace?" He had asked me after a while of talking. "Is it worth a lot… or something?"

I grabbed the necklace I was wearing.

"Actually…" It's really worth almost nothing." I laughed weakly. "My mom gave it to me a few years ago on my 13th birthday… right before she died." Roxas was silent. "My Dad bought me countless necklaces, priceless even… but I never wear them. It's the only thing I have left of my mother." Roxas didn't say anything. I laughed.

"Oh… it doesn't matter anyway, what about your parents?" Roxas stared blankly into my eyes.

"They're both dead."

My heart stopped.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I looked away awkwardly.

"Everyone thought I killed them." It was quiet for a moment before he continued. "Thanks."

I looked at him. "For what?"

"Asking if I did or not."

**A/N: I promise. I promise that I will update ATLEAST one story a week. I will really try to keep this promise! TT^TT I always have ideas… but they never seem to come out when I start writing -.- Well… this chapter is still kinda long compared to what I usually write so … XD I know that doesn't make up for not updating but erm… yeah o.o Thanks for reading! Review? :3**


	7. I Want to Go Home

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: Roxas has a secret past! XD lol Which I have not thought up yet -.- But it will come to me… sooner or later? XD I hope lol. I write as I type XD so erm… what will happen? Lol I know how to end it but getting there… that's another story. Well… enjoy? XD**

**Chapter Seven:**

**I Want to Go Home**

**By: Gatorgirl1999 **

"Go farther. NO. LEFT LEFT!"

"I am going left!" I screamed. I slammed my hand on the controller, furiously trying to dodge all the bullets that were being shot in my direction.

"The other left!" Roxas yelled.

"What other left! There is NO other left!" I demanded.

"No, just stop moving! Naminé go behind the wall. THE WALL!"

"There is no wall!" I argued, turning my camera to search for this 'so called wall'.

"It's right there!"

"I don't see it! THERE'S NO WALL!" I was shaking the controller now and jumping up and down on Roxas's bed.

"Oh my god it's right there!" He yelled, pointing at the screen.

"I'm bleeding out!" I cried. "Revive me!"

"I can't! I'm being shot down!"

"I'M DYING!" All that was heard after that were our screams and the sounds of guns being fired. I died and the screen read: _Mission failed_. I stopped jumping and let myself fall back on the bed. "Damn…. It…." I sighed and looked over at Roxas.

_"Thanks."_

_ "For what?"_

_"Asking if I did or not."_

I was staring at him now. He turned to me. "What? Something on my face?"

"There was no wall…" I whispered.

He gave me a confused look, that obviously not being what he thought I was going to say.

"There was. You just have to find it." He stared back at me.

"You can't find what's not there." I told him, my gaze fixed on the ceiling. It was quiet for a moment. I waited for his response. It was a while before he gave one.

"I guess. Maybe you're just not looking hard enough at what's in front of you." He said. "Maybe it's the best thing to use in the end." I looked at him again. "Naminé-"

"LUNCH IS READY!" Axel screamed at the top of his lungs, flinging the door open and it slamming against the wall. We both looked up at Axel. Roxas was glaring at Axel why I on the other hand, had just had the shit scared out of me. Axel looked down at me. My heart pounded in my chest hard. Ever since I was a little girl I always got scared easily. My heart would pump rapidly and my chest would go up and down. I was hyperventilating. "Did Roxas try to rape you or something?" My heart slowed down and I stifled a laugh. "Did I interrupt _something_?"

"What's for lunch?" I asked, starting to stand up. Before I could stand up, I felt a hand grab mine. I turned my head to Roxas. He gave me a hard look. Axel grabbed my other hand before I could say anything.

"Let Naminé eat."

Roxas dropped his hand from mine.

"Will you join us?" I asked quietly. He thought it over for a second.

"No thanks. I'll take a shower." He replied, standing up and taking off his shirt.

"Eh?" I blushed at the sight. He looked back and me and then slammed the door to his bathroom shut. Holy crap… he looked hot. I felt silly for thinking such a thing. W_-wait a minute… I can't start thinking like this. He helped _kidnap _me! How long are they even going to hold me?_ For some reason I didn't feel like going back. Axel interrupted my thoughts.

"You coming?"

I nodded slowly, following him back to the kitchen, my eyes still on Roxas's door.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

Roxas never left his room as lunch and dinner passed. I was going to leave him be, but I suddenly realized that I had forgotten my sketch book as I was sitting on my bed. I would have waited until morning but I wanted to draw a bit before going to bed. All I had with me where the clothes on my back and now that sketch book. I looked at the small clock that had been set next to my bed on the nightstand. 9:45 P.M. I stood up and walked out of the room and into the hallway. I was unsure where it was, but I luckily saw Roxas off in the distance.

"Roxas!" I called from my door. He looked up. I walked over to him. "Sorry to bother you so late, but I left my sketchbook in your room. Can I get it?"

"Oh… uh sure." He replied. "I was actually looking for you. Follow me."

Looking for me? I assumed it was because he realized he still had my sketchpad and shrugged it off, trotting behind him. "How do you ever find your way to your room?" I laughed after him taking a bunch of lefts and rights.

He shrugged. "I can do it in my sleep." We finally made it (which I hadn't even realized until Roxas had stopped) and he opened the door. "It's in here somewhere…" He mumbled. After shuffling threw his things he finally found it and handed it to me. "Here." I took it and flipped it open. On the first page was the picture I had drawn of Roxas. Roxas walked up behind me and looked down at the picture again. "Can I have it?"

"Oh… um... sure, one sec." I looked around for something to write with. I spotted a pen and picked it up. I signed the paper in the bottom right corner. _Nami_. I ripped out the page and handed it to him. "Here."

"Can I show you something?"

I nodded slowly. "What is it?" He walked over to the window and reveled a beautifully lit up castle. My eyes widened in amazement. My room only showed darkness. Roxas had a _view_! I flipped open to a new page in my sketchbook and began drawing. The castle was so beautiful… so detailed. It looked like it was hundreds of years old. I spent about 20 minutes on the drawing. "Should I color it?" I looked around for my coloring utensils but they weren't in sight. "What do you think?" I asked, looking over at Roxas.

My smile faded away and he was staring at me. His face was… It was an expression I couldn't understand. I opened my mouth to say his name, but nothing would come out. I felt a burning sensation inside my chest as it rose slowly. The room was quiet save my faint breathing. He stepped towards me. My heart bet faster. He was a few inches away from me now. I stared into his eyes. He took my hand in his, gently. His hand was warm. My gaze dropped to our locked hands. I wanted to say something. But… I just… couldn't. He gripped my hand harder and I looked up at him; I couldn't tear my eyes off him.

"Roxas-" I finally said, having enough courage to whisper his name. But he interrupted me, taking my chin in his hands and lifting it up towards him. I gave a soft gasp, surprised and taken back by the gesture. He tilted his head and slowly leaned in, stopping just above my lips. I stood still, breathing slowly under his lips. And then he kissed me. He brought his lips down on mine and I squeezed my eyes shut. The kiss brought shivers through my body. His lips parted. I blushed, pulling back a little as I felt Roxas's tongue slide against mine. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

I backed up a little until I reached and wall and he followed me, not breaking the kiss. I pulled away for air gasping and he kissed me again after a few seconds. I melted under his kiss and I slid down the wall slowly. I kissed him back. I wasn't sure what to do at first but I followed behind him and the thoughts of worry disappeared. I pulled back after a while.

"I should go back to my room…" I whispered. I tried to stand up, but he pushed me back down gently.

"Wait… one more." He brought his lips down to mine one last time. I broke free and stood up.

"I have to go." I felt embarrassed and refused to look Roxas in the eye. I started to walk away.

"Naminé."

I froze in my spot; I didn't turn my head.

"Do you like Axel?"

I was confused by the question. _Axel?_

"No." I was about to leave again when he continued.

"Do you-"

I knew what he was going to ask. I got scared. "Can we talk about this later? I'm really tired."

Roxas was quiet for a moment. "Sure." He answered quietly. I walked over to the door and after leaving the room I closed it slowly, trying to be quiet. I began to turn around but I walked right into something. Or _someone_. Even though it was dark I could make out Axel's face. I gasped; He glared at me. _Does he know? Did he hear…? _My heart pounded hard in my chest as I slowly tried to walk by. He slammed his hand and pinned me against the wall.

"What are you-" I blurted out, only to me interrupted as he took a strand of my hair in his hand. "Doing…" The last word came out as a whisper. I felt scared. "Axel stop it-" But once again I was able to finish my sentence as he crushed his lips against mine. The same lips… the same tongue. I pushed him away, gasping. Axel was the one who kissed me. Axel was the one who kissed me!

"You where the one that kissed me…?" I looked up at him in shock. "I thought…"

"You thought it was Roxas?" He was looking at me hard now. I had _liked_ it. I had liked that unknown kiss! I thought it was Roxas! I was so confused; I didn't even know what to think anymore.

"But… why? Why would you kiss me?"

"You're a distraction." He dropped his arm from the wall and stepped back. He brought his hand to my face and held it, hard. "We can't have Roxas falling in love with you now, can we?" I just stared at him, tears in my eyes. "That kid… he falls in love too easily. This isn't a playground. So if you want to go home _safely_… stay away from Roxas." I stood still and looked up at Axel in pure terror. "_Okay?_" He patted my head and walked away, leaving me alone in the hallway. I dropped my head. How could I be so stupid? I'm such an idiot. I've been _kidnapped_. This isn't some stupid field trip or week at camp. I brought my hands to my lips and started to cry. _I want to go home._

**A/N: Uhh… yeah xD I didn't edit this chapter (I don't actually edit ANY of them lol) but I really wanted this up! Hope you liked it. Review? :3**


End file.
